


The demonic Prince

by SaiyanPrince541



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Hardcore, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Ultra Hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrince541/pseuds/SaiyanPrince541
Summary: After finishing his training, the needy Saiyan Prince requires the undivided attention of his blue-haired woman. Espying her in the entertainment room of Capsule Corporation, he begins approaching, like a possessed demon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Nala1588 on tumblr, aka VegeBul on DeviantArt!! She drew an awesome VegeBul piece for me and I felt that it just needed a story to go with it haha!!! :D

  
  
[Art](http://nala1588.tumblr.com/post/153540702197/vulgar-woman-for-saiyanprince541-king-of-smut), gifted by my friend [Nala1588](http://nala1588.tumblr.com/).  
  
**The demonic Prince:**  
  
This wasn’t the first time this happened. Lately, a certain flame-haired Saiyan had a habit of coming onto her like some sort of hellish demon, possessed to the very tips of his toes. She gulped, heart pounding in anticipation, as he strutted towards her with narrowed, ebony eyes and clenched fists. Raw streams of perspiration rolled off the strapping olive skin of his pecs and down the rock-hard indentations of his abs. Bulma’s hungry eyes travelled further south, where she could see his huge, steel-like erection, stretched against those skin-tight, lycra training shorts, looking as though it would burst through at any second.

Gods, she never knew a man that so gifted, down below!! A smear of red flashed across her face, as she shifted uncomfortably on the scarlet sofa, in the entertainment room. The heiress gasped, as he shut and locked the door behind him.

“V-Vegeta, wh-what are you-”

“Shut up!!”

He snarled, coming closer and closer for what only lasted a few seconds, but felt like an eternity. Every time that low, gruff voice emanated from the burrows of his chest, her insides melted, like a candle amidst the flames.

Frozen stiff, she could do nothing but whimper as he positioned his chiseled frame, between her svelte legs, spreading them roughly, but not painfully and running his hands beneath her aqua skirt and along her searing skin, eliciting irrepressible whimpers from the blue-haired scientist.

She practically died, when his sharp nose and lips ran up her thigh. Ripping off the impeding silk garment and sliding her plaid, pink V-string panties down, he planted a lingering kiss on her wet centre, slowly lapping up some of the sweet, gold dripping between her legs, making her cry out loud, before he continued the journey upwards. She moaned, as his soft lips caressed and pleasured the yearning skin of her supple midriff, hooking the hem of her shirt and lifting, as he went higher and higher.

After relieving her of her white cotton shirt and lace bra, she bit down on her lower lip, expecting him to take a pert nipple into the searing caverns of his mouth. However, he abruptly whirled her around, switching their positions, so she was on top. Bulma mewled as his throbbing phallus brushed against her inner leg.

“Oh, Vegeta.” She panted. “Oh-”

“Shut the fuck up!!!” He growled low against her lips and she instantly complied. Several, exhilaratingly deep kisses later, he turned her around, so his torso pressed against her back, before entering her from behind. She couldn’t help it anymore. She cried out, in a wanton scream of pure and utter bliss!!

The domineering Prince shifted his face forward, taking her puckered, right teat into his mouth, savoring the exquisite taste of her engorged breast as he set up a slow, refined tempo with his royal manhood, repeatedly sliding it back and forth, within the wells of her blossoming vagina.

“Faster!!! Harder!! Deeper!!!” The heiress squealed.

“I said shut up!!!!” He bit hard on her soft, perfect mound, whereby her shameless screams took a huge leap across the sound intensity meter. Vegeta’s calloused digits began to caress her clit and the heiress couldn’t take much more, panting, breathing and moaning, like she was right underneath the burning sun.

Lifting his flaming head up once again, the demonic Prince nuzzled his face into the recess of her lissom neck, deeply inhaling in her entrancing, jasmine scent, flooding him with renewed ardor and increased force behind his assault. Bulma kissed his dark eye, before he moved further up and captured her lips into his own, their tongues dancing in perfect rhythm.

“VEGETAAAAAAAA!!!!” She cried, relishing her climax to the fullest, in a loud crescendo that was likely heard by everyone, within a hundred league radius, assuming they weren’t deaf.

Seconds later, the Saiyan bellowed aloud as his white-hot juices spilled inside her, head slumping against the juncture of her neck and shoulder, thereafter.

“You’re so hot.” Bulma breathed, after finally regained some sense, in the aftermath of this tantalizing tryst. “You’re so fucking hot!” Kissing his temple, she smiled widely. “Do that to me, every single day.”

Vegeta chuckled, planting his lips against her neck, before lifting his lips up and breathing in her ear.

“I’ll consider it.”

Bulma giggled. Oh, how perfect life was, with her very own Saiyan Prince.

THE END!!

A/N: Hope you folks enjoyed!!


End file.
